rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:Ooswesthoesbes
You're invited to buy a home in the English town of Highboro Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:35 (UTC) :Very much thank you! Done. --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::Thank you! Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::Wikistad just collapsed. No president anymore. :) --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::I'm also gone. Bad atmosphere over there. I hope Maarten will do a great job over there. Dimitri was furious, he didn't know what he was doing.. Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::I think I'll leave to and keep Vreêland. --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::::::I'm trying now to build Adlibita up. It was, a kind of sleepin' giant . Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::The same for Vreêland. :) Maybe I'll introduce Caviafokkery Nimmanswolk here... --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::::::It would be a nice thing! :-) Cavia's are called here: "Porcuşori de Guinea" (little pigs from Guinea) Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::::::That's a long word! And fokkery? --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Uhm... I have to look that up! Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::::::::::Take your time. I'll look to my talkpage tomorrowmorning. I'm (temporary, for a few hours) going. :) --OosWesThoesBes 28 noiembrie 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hehe. And btw. You can use "companie" (bedrijf), like you've done in Libertas. Alexandru 28 noiembrie 2007 19:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, that's better. Than there is more than just a fokkery. --OosWesThoesBes 29 noiembrie 2007 06:02 (UTC) :Otherwise you just call it Nimmanswolk? Alexandru 29 noiembrie 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::Don't know... The town is called Nimmanswolk. It's the same as calling a company Maastricht... --OosWesThoesBes 29 noiembrie 2007 17:01 (UTC) :::Nobody knows here the town of Nimmanswolk, there are also restaurants called Amstedam. Alexandru 29 noiembrie 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::::In that case Nimmanswolk is a perfect name! :) --OosWesThoesBes 29 noiembrie 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::::OK, I'll try to write the article for you! Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 13:07 (UTC) ::::::Beautiful! But what does Au cumpărat and Vor să cumpără mean? --OosWesThoesBes 30 noiembrie 2007 13:44 (UTC) :::::::Hebben gekocht en Willen kopen. Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 13:51 (UTC) ::::::::Dus je wil d'r nog een kopen? --OosWesThoesBes 30 noiembrie 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::::::::Dit keer voor m'n huis in Adlibita Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, is goed :) --OosWesThoesBes 30 noiembrie 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::::::::::: Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zeer bedankt! :) --OosWesThoesBes 30 noiembrie 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cu plăcere. Alexandru 30 noiembrie 2007 14:27 (UTC) I opposed because I think every state must have a chance. Vreêland is in the same state as Adlibita. But we can't close Adlibita as like we can't close Vreêland. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 decembrie 2007 08:50 (UTC) :There's a difference. Romanian is spoken by millions of people. Aeres just by 600. And it looks like the community things this is the best too. --OosWesThoesBes 26 decembrie 2007 08:57 (UTC) One big UWN country? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 18:38 (UTC) :Det geit d'r neet van kómme. 't Zal noeats good gaon drejje. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 6 ianuarie 2008 14:40 (UTC) PFTDOFVR Vote please. (and say it to the other Vreêlandians) 10 ianuarie 2008 15:10 (UTC) :I'll vote but I can't contact any Aeres people. (except Mark) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11 ianuarie 2008 14:12 (UTC) ::Contact Mark then. 11 ianuarie 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::I'll try. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11 ianuarie 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::::OK, thnx 11 ianuarie 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::Kerellood, hij neemt niet op. Dan maar via de e-mail. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11 ianuarie 2008 14:21 (UTC) Lol 23 ianuarie 2008 14:53 (UTC) :Jao, die militaire coup is noe veurbiej :) (Nae, ich höb nag nieks trök van Mark) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 23 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) :: . Şi ce dacă numai am auzit nimic de Mark (en wat dan dat we niks meer gehoord hebben van Mark?). Sper că îţi cumperi o casă pe insula mea independentă? (Ik hoop dat een huis koopt op mijn onafhankelijke eiland?) 23 ianuarie 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::Ja, hae is noe te laat euver Vreêland. (gein vertaling neudig haopelik?) :) Ich gao meh 'ns (spraek oet es 't Nederlandse mens) aete. Hajje! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 23 ianuarie 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::::Poftă bună - Eet smakelijk. 23 ianuarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) :::::Danke :) Miene boek zit noe volle :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 23 ianuarie 2008 17:43 (UTC) Cetăţean Dacă mai faci 3 modificări,.. eşti cetăţean 23 ianuarie 2008 16:54 (UTC) :Nog 3 bewerkingen? Wat een spanning... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 23 ianuarie 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::Da, domnule.. încă 2 modificări acum 23 ianuarie 2008 20:28 (UTC) :::1. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 25 ianuarie 2008 06:04 (UTC) ::::Lol. 25 ianuarie 2008 13:45 (UTC)] Nimmanswolk You've got customers 31 ianuarie 2008 19:15 (UTC) :Thank you very much for pointing me at that :) Ik lig d'r even helmaal uit volgens mij... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 februarie 2008 07:53 (UTC) Important - UWN Eén: ro:RWC:UWN, het stemlokaal en de discussies. Twee: de zojuist gestarte discussie 4 februarie 2008 16:46 (UTC) :Het blijft maar doorgaan hier :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 7 februarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Het woordje "en" Nee, 't Roemeens heeft ook Slavische, Dacische en zelfs Griekse invloeden gehad, al blijft het Latijnse gelukkig het allersterkste :-). Het woordje "şi" (shi) is het woordje voor "en".. 29 martie 2008 08:21 (UTC) :Jammer, ik kwam in de buurt :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 29 martie 2008 09:45 (UTC)